


Sougo Eats a Ghost Pepper

by TrapinchHoodie



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Humor, Live Stream, M/M, Re:vale is mentioned, Yamato for like a second
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:14:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27690536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrapinchHoodie/pseuds/TrapinchHoodie
Summary: It all started when Re:vale dropped off some ghost peppers at the Idolish7 dorms. Apparently they were gonna be used as a punishment for a game on their show, but the station didn't approve of it. Almost nobody in the rising idol group wanted to get near those peppers.Emphasis on almost.
Relationships: Ousaka Sougo/Yotsuba Tamaki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 48





	Sougo Eats a Ghost Pepper

**Author's Note:**

> Wow I haven't written an actual fanfic in forever..... 2020 has killed any motivation I might've had yikes
> 
> I came up with this idea when I was half asleep this morning lmao

"So-chan we're live!"

It all started when Re:vale dropped off some ghost peppers at the Idolish7 dorms. Apparently they were gonna be used as a punishment for a game on their show, but the station didn't approve of it. Almost nobody in the rising idol group wanted to get near those peppers.

Emphasis on almost.

"I've heard of these!" Said an enthusiastic Sougo. "I've wanted to try a ghost pepper for who knows how long now!"

"You should stream it on RabbiTube. People absolutely love watching others reactions to them." Yamato replied jokingly.

15 minutes later and MEZZO" was live.

"Good afternoon everyone!" Sougo greeted the stream. "Sorry for streaming on such short notice, but there's a reason behind this. See, we were given some of these ghost peppers and Yamato-san suggested that we stream this."

"I'm here too!" Tamaki said from behind the camera. "But there is no way I'm gonna be doing this too!"

"A ghost pepper ranks at about one million heat units on the scoville scale, so in the event that I'll need it..." Sougo reached to some items off screen. "I've got a glass of cold milk and three King Puddings that Tamaki-kun 'donated' to me." "You better not waste those!" Tamaki lightly snapped at his partner.

Sougo smiled. "Don't worry, you can have the leftovers!"

Tamaki looked at the stream chat on his phone. "Woah, the comments just started moving like crazy!" The pudding loving boy handed his phone to Sougo so he could see. Sougo chuckled. "Seems like me giving you the extra pudding is exciting to them!"

"Back on topic now," Sougo handed Tamaki his phone back. "Viewers, don't try this at home."

The man eyed the ghost pepper in front of him as he put on the rubber gloves that were provided. "It isn't safe to rub your face with pepper on your hands, so it's best to wear gloves whenever handling anything hot."

He picked up the ghost pepper. It was bright red and had a shriveled up appearance. "Here we go!" With that, Sougo bit into the entire pepper.

His face went blank.

"S-So-chan...?" A worried Tamaki said from behind the camera. "Drink some milk!!"

Sougo swallowed his bite and faced the camera once again.

"Hmm, it has a slight kick to it!"

"Huh? That's it? People usually start freaking out upon eating one of those things!" Tamaki sat there shocked. "Really?" Sougo tilted his head. "It certainly is the spiciest thing I've ever eaten, but I don't see how it would cause a freak out."

Tamaki was stunned. The chat was stunned. The other members of Idolish7 who were watching the stream were stunned.

Sougo took a small sip of the provided milk. "All better now!"

"So-chan, you're unbelievable... Is this what happens when you inhale tabasco basically every day?" Tamaki began questioning everything.

"I guess that's it for the stream. Thank you to everyone who took the time out of their day to watch this!" Sougo waved to the camera. Tamaki picked up the uneaten King Puddings and held them up in front of the camera. "I'm taking these back by the way!"

"Bye!" MEZZO" signed off as the stream came to an end.

"We had a few more peppers right?" Sougo began thinking out loud. "I should have them later."

The other members of Idolish7 decided it was best to get rid of the peppers. They didn't need Sougo to hurt himself without realizing it.

\----------------------

#SpicySougo ended up trending on Twitter that day.

**Author's Note:**

> I realize that it's gotta be impossible to have this calm a reaction.... Oh well lol


End file.
